Gotham Knight ( TV Series)
Gotham Knight is a 2010 TV series about Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham, and creating the Batman persona. Created by Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne/The Dark Knight * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Omari Hardwick as Special Agent Cisco Blaine/Ronald Houston * J.K Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Blake Lively as Catherine Klass *Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Katrina Armstrong *Robert Buckley as John Marlowe Recurring * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon (in flashbacks) * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (in flashbacks) * Jai Courtney as Alfred Pennyworth (in flashbacks) * Donal Louge as Captain Harvey Bullock * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne * Michael Douglas as Rupert Thorne * Ray Liotta as Able Crown * Jackie Earl Haley as Abraham Langstom * Big Show as Ace * Edgar Ramirez as Antonio Lopez / Bane * Unknown as Birthday Boy * Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Robert Knepper as Temple Fugate / Clock King * John Goodman as Julian Day / Calendar Man * Karen Fukuhara as Ellen Yin * Sean Penn as Chuckie Sol * Ciaran Hinds as Matthew Thorne / The Crime Doctor * Idris Elba as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot * Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson as Slade Wilson (in flashbacks) * Tobin Bell as Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot (in flashbacks) *Michael Dorn as Prometheus *Paul Johanson as Victor Marlowe *David Zayas as Salvatore Maroni/The Italian *Jon Doman as Carmine Falcone/The Roman *Chad Coleman as Buzz Bronski *Charlbi Dean as Syonide *Marvin Krondon Jones III as Warren White/The Great White Shark *Gaalen Engin as Arthur Claybourne Episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) # "Pilot"-'In Bhutan, Bruce Wayne is training with Nyssa (Katrina Law) under the tutorship of Henri Ducard (Hugo Weaving) in order to cope with the pain of loosing his parents due to a violent crime at a young age. In Gotham, police Commissioner James Gordon is at the train station to pick up Cisco Blaine, a special agent for the FBI sent by the bureau to investigate Rupert Thorne, who has taken over Bruce's family business and renamed it to Thorne Industries. Gordon and Blaine witness a group of police officers led by Sergeant Branden who are assaulting a elderly man who is homeless for fun. Blaine and Gordon work together to defend the homeless man from Branden and the corrupt officers. Afterwards, Blaine gives the homeless man some money and demands to know from Gordon why those police officers would do such a thing. Gordon just responds that he dealt with corruption before and that it's not as bad as it used to be, however, Blaine still has his doubts. Gordon and Detective Ellen Yin investigate Thorne Industries CFO Roman Sionis, who is hosting an illegal and deadly fight club where the champions are accepted for the company. Bruce's loyalty to Nyssa begins to falter when he discovers their plan to destroy Gotham, since they believe the city is beyond saving from crime. Bruce fights Nyssa and manages to burn their base of operations down, however, he saves Ducard in the process and later decides to return to Gotham. When Gordon is caught at the site of the fight club, Blaine and Yin have the GCPD search for their police commissioner. After Sionis and those involved are arrested, Thorne denies having any knowledge of Sionis' activities and promises to cooperate with the authorities in this investigation. In flashbacks, Bruce spends the night with his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. However, Thomas and Martha are murdered by a mugger, which is witnessed by street orphan Selina Kyle. Captain Harvey Bullock and his father rookie detective James Gordon arrive to the scene, where Gordon comforts Bruce promising him that things will get better. # '"Welcome Back, Bruce Wayne"-'Bruce returns to Gotham where he is reunited with his butler Alfred Pennyworth and best friend John Marlowe. Bruce tries to make amends with his ex-girlfriend Catherine Klass, now an assistant district attorney, for leaving her years ago to train with Ra's. However, Catherine wants nothing to do with Bruce anymore since she is still angry at him for leaving her. Bruce gets a call from Alfred that Gordon called for him at Ace Chemicals. Bruce arrives there and meets with Gordon. However, they both learn neither one called the other. The access hatch then locks and closes, and water rushes in. Working together, Bruce and Gordon find a tunnel 20 feet overhead, and using acrobatics, Bruce gets himself and Gordon to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man watches. Later, Gordon tells Bruce that Lucius informed him about weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Bruce wants to meet, but Gordon tells Bruce to stay. Bruce gets an idea, alarming Alfred. Later, Bruce arrives at Ace Chemicals, dressed all in black, and follows Gordon, Yin, and Blaine. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys, who are all wearing the masks from Sionis' collection. Bruce helps, but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy (with a banana peel), he and Alfred leave, with Bruce commenting that he may have found something he's good at. Bruce and Alfred meet with Gordon, learning the chemicals were drugs, and later hear that the head bad guy, Number 1, hung himself. Later, Bruce goes to a welcome home party thrown by John. Thorne arrives to the party and tells Bruce that their stock might take a beating because of Sionis' actions. He gives him a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Bruce tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Gotham. Thorne is revealed to have hired Blaine to be his new head of security, while being unaware that Blaine is an FBI agent sent to investigate him. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock's investigation leads them to a parolee named Mario Pepper, whom Bullock kills in Gordon's defense. They discover that Pepper had been framed, leading them to mobster Fish Mooney, an associate of Sal Maroni, an organized crime boss. Mooney has them captured, however, Maroni spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of Gotham could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. Maroni ask the two detectives to kill Oswald Cobblepot, a low-level member of Mooney's gang for stealing from him. Gordon fakes Cobblepot's death, and tells him never to return to Gotham. Gordon later visits Wayne Manor to tell Bruce and Alfred the truth. Gordon promises them that he will find the real killer. Unknown to everyone, Selina Kyle is watching Wayne Manor. # "Love American Style"- Bruce remembers seeing on the board that Gordon had in his office believing that Thorne Industries is responsible for all the crime in Gotham City. That makes Bruce decide to investigate Rupert Thorne by having Lucius convince Thorne to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Katrina Armstrong. Unfortunately, Katrina is disappointed since her friend, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her boyfriend Michael Akins to look into it. Bruce, showing sympathy for Katrina , decides to be a step ahead of Michael, and as The Dark Knight investigates a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Macguire. Bruce discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Bruce frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Michael Akins which leads to their arrests. # '"Trust Issues"-'After an armored truck is robbed, Bruce believes that one of the thieves is former marine Floyd Lawton. Lawton visits Blaine and is revealed to have been his commanding officer during Blaine's time in Afghanistan. Bruce finds Lawton and steals encrypted data, as Blaine prevents the former from getting any information directly from Lawton. Bruce takes the data to Katrina to analyze and Katrina informs Bruce that the data is composed of plans for robbing armored trucks, which Bruce uses to track the thieves. Blaine learns that Lawton was the mastermind behind the robberies, and is forced to join Lawton's team when Lawton holds his mother Billie hostage. Blaine backs out of helping them at last. Bruce arrives in time and shoots Lawton in the knee with a gun that he acquires. Thorne becomes suspicious of Blaine upon learning of the situation and Blaine tells Thorne that Lawton was his commanding officer in Afghanistan and was offering him a job at his security firm, which he declined. Thorne believes Blaine after researching his background. Thorne's associates Chuckie Sol and Buzz Bronski want to bring Blaine into their employment, however, Thorne has his reservations about trusting Blaine since he views his honesty as a threat if he were to be brought into serve his criminal empire. Bruce looks into Blaine's military background and contemplates whether or not he should ask Blaine join his crusade. On a date, Blaine confides in Catherine that his real name is Ronald Houston and that the FBI changed his as well as his mother's name in order to protect them. Lawton is later bailed from prison by a man named Carmine Falcone, whom people refer to as 'The Roman'. In flashbacks, while in Afghanistan, Blaine and his crew were heading back to the base only to fall into a trap by terrorists. Enraged that all his colleagues are dead, Blaine slaughters all of them but spares the child soldier, reporting to his commanding officer he wants to save lives, not take them. # '"A Deadly Shot"-'''Bruce tracks down a corrupt millionaire named James Holder, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Narrows, which resulted in numerous casualties. When Bruce confronts Holder with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Holder is gunned down by Lawton, now calling himself Dead Shot and equipped with a suit as well as equipment provided by Falcone. Bruce decides to play the spoiled billionaire playboy routine in order to cover suspicion on him. Cisco Blaine meets with Catherine Klass and the two start liking each other when they're meeting with Gordon to discuss their case against Thorne. Catherine and Blaine start to date. Bruce deduces that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Thorne at an auction. As the Dark Knight, Bruce enlists the help of Gordon to prevent Lawton's plan while providing him with evidence that Star City businessman John Deleon, who is at the auction to bid for control over Unidac Industries, contracted Lawton. Gordon then has Deleon arrested. Bruce stops Lawton, apparently killing him. However, Blaine is shot during the fight after saving Rupert Thorne from being gunned down by the assassin. In order to save Blaine's life, Bruce is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. While tending to his chickens, Falcone meets with Amanda Waller, the director of the DEO. Waller thanks Falcone for having Lawton join her special task force and Falcone thanks Waller for having had ARGUS pulled strings with the FBI to set their sights on Thorne, who is revealed to be his criminal rival. In flashbacks, Bruce returns to prep school where he is bullied by John Marlowe and his friends, since John insulted his dead mother. Alfred then teaches Bruce how to fight. Bruce and Alfred later visit John at his home where Bruce beats John using Thomas Wayne's watch as a weapon. Bruce and Alfred then warn John to speak ill of Martha again before leaving. John complains about it to his father Victor, who is revealed to be the mysterious man. However, Victor ignores John telling him that a lesson had to be taught. # "Birthrights"- Bruce begins preparing to attack another individual from the list, but Alfred and Blaine argues that he should expand his work and help the police stop a group of bank robbers. Bruce initially refuses, believing that it detracts from his mission to right Thomas' wrongs, but agrees finally. The former deduces that the robbers are actually a family unit, and that the leader Derek Reston worked for Wayne Industries before Thomas outsourced 1500 jobs to China and the Reston family lost their home as a result. Feeling guilty, Bruce tries to persuade Derek to right his own wrongs, but learns that the family are going to rob another bank. During Bruce's confrontation, Derek is fatally shot. Meanwhile, Marlowe throws Catherine a fundraiser to support her law firm, CNRI, hoping to prove to her he has changed. Bruce and Lucius manage to regain their emotional connection. Flashbacks show Bruce having a dream of Thomas blaming him for his idleness and reveal how Bruce first discovered the target names in his father's notebook. #"The Big Heat"-'When a firefighter is killed in the line of duty at Queen Consolidated, Blaine suspects that he was murdered and asks Bruce for help in finding the culprit feeling that Gordon and the GCPD are incapable of handling the threat. Tracking down the suspect, Bruce is overpowered during the confrontation, but discovers that the murderer is a mercenary named Garfield Lynns, who was contracted by Rupert Thorne to sabotage rival companies. As the Dark Knight, Bruce confronts Thorne at his company and threatens to drop him out a window after brutalizing him unless he gives the next name of his target, and Thorne tells him its' Victor Marlowe, prompting Bruce to spare him. However, Bruce is attacked by Blaine who wishes to defend his employer and Bruce escapes. Victor attends a fundraiser to support the victims until Lynns arrives to kill him. Bruce saves Victor before Lynns commits suicide due to not wanting to face Thorne for his failure. The media begins calling the vigilante a hero while Bruce decides to bring down Thorne once and for all. Thorne later meets with Sol and Bronski admitting that he should bring Blaine into their business and Blaine gets approached at his apartment by a man named Boyer claiming to be an FBI agent. #'"The Secret Experiments"-'Seeking revenge on the vigilante for threatening him, Thorne and U.S Army General Sam Lane experiment on a gang leader with a special venom pumped into his body by a unique infusion system, making him become Bane. Bruce encounters Bane and Bane injures him, however, Bruce is rescued by Alfred before Gordon and Yin could get to him. Because of Bruce being injured, Blaine becomes the Dark Knight and goes looking for Bane. Gordon and Yin investigate when the victim is Vicki Vale, a journalist whose body was found melting in a vat of acid, her skull smashed and separated from her body. The killer turns out to be Sam Lane. Lane was secretly developing a super soldier serum, which promoted excessive bone growth and turned men into war machines. Though once the army learned of his dangerous human test trials, they ordered Lane to stop. However, the general continued the project with funding from Thorne. Lane is then arrested for his crimes. Fearing that Lane will talk, Thorne sends Bane to assassinate him. Blaine is able to defeat Bane as the Dark Knight and leaves. Out of fear for his life, Lane refuses to implicate Thorne into this and his daughter Lucy (Jenna Dewan-Tatum) resigns from the military out of disgust for her father's actions. Agent Boyer enlists Blaine's help in bringing down Thorne, however, Blaine is well aware Boyer isn't actually an FBI agent and he was sent by Thorne as a test, which he goes along with after meeting with Lucy, revealed to be his ex-wife, that Boyer isn't actually part of the FBI. In flashbacks, Bruce plans to find a way to speak to the board members of Wayne Enterprises to learn their connections to Thomas Wayne's list. A new drug called "Viper", a prototype of Venom, is hitting the street, endowing the user with super-strength, but eventually killing them. Gordon learns that "Viper" is being distributed at a charity event held by WellZyn and Wayne Enterprises. Gordon shoots the canister on the roof and former WellZyn employee Stan Potolsky is exposed, committing suicide after he suggests they check out Warehouse 39, where Gordon and Bullock later find nothing, observed by Wayne Enterprises operative Maria Powers. #"Years End"- Prometheus attacks and hospitalizes Lucius , injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Roland Daggett, a corrupt pharmaceutical manufacturer. Bruce investigates Daggett and discovers that he financed a TB epidemic, then raised the price on his drug to boost his company's profits. But Daggett then gets killed by Prometheus upon Gordon trying to arrest him after Bruce anonymously sends the evidence of Daggett's plan to him. Investigating The Prometheus on his own, Michael Akins sends information he discovers to Katrina just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be a project that was thought to be extinct. Bruce deduces that Prometheus is at Daggett's former office building and goes there alone. The Dark Knight kills Prometheus , only to discover he has actually killed a gagged Michael, whom the real Prometheus set up as himself to trick Bruce. Katrina starts to mourn Michael's death and Bruce decides to give up being The Dark Knight since he feels guilty for murdering Michael. Elsewhere, Agent Boyer asks Blaine to put a bug in Rupert Thorne's office. However, Blaine reports it to Thorne and Thorne reveals that this was all a test after having his associate Jay drive Blaine to meet him in the forest. Blaine then accept Thorne's offer to join the other side of his business empire to make some extra cash, which Blaine accepts. In flashbacks ,junior executive Lucius Fox tells Bruce that Thomas did not approve of the company's crimes. Believing his father led a secret life and remembering a subtle clue from Fox, Bruce discovers a hidden stairwell behind the fireplace. #'"Dead To Rights"-'Six weeks after his fight with Prometheus, Bruce avoids any activities as his vigilante, despite insistence from Blaine and Alfred which is why Blaine decides to masquerade as the Dark Knight for the time until Bruce comes to his senses. Blaine kills a hired gunman working for Rupert Thorne, however, he realizes that Thorne's target is not safe yet. Syonide, an enforcer for Chuckie Sol, hires a mercenary to take out Victor after the previous gunman's death. Victor invites his son John to attend an award ceremony at Marlowe Global Group where Victor will be receiving an award for being Gotham's White Knight. At the last moment, Blaine discovers that Victor is the target and Bruce decides to race to the event to save him since he feels that this his fight while donning his hero suit. Although he is almost caught by Yin, Bruce manages to get Victor away from Syonide's men. Victor is shot with a poisonous bullet, and Bruce is forced to reveal his secret identity to John so that he can save his father's life. Victor later contacts his associate Arthur Claybourne, whose name is on Thomas Wayne's list, and expresses his belief that someone involved with Project Hades tried to kill him. In flashbacks, Bruce and Alfred discover a secret office at the end of the staircase, with a letter from Thomas, urging Bruce to choose between happiness and the truth. Alfred destroys the computer in the secret room, intending to protect Bruce, who gets angry and fires him. Alfred later agrees to return with the condition of training Bruce how to fight. Bruce has Fox begin fixing the computer. #'"Rough Seas"-'John goes to visit his father in the hospital. In flashbacks, Victor returns to Gotham as the masked archer known as Prometheus and begins killing criminals in the Narrows which was where his wife/John's mother Charlotte Marlowe was murdered, however, he gets opposed by Captain Bullock and gets publicity when the media starts calling his alter-ego 'The Throwing Star Killer'. Victor then decides to use his alter ego for only personal reasons. In the present, an armed man attacks Thorne Industries, killing seven business people and wounding several others, including Thorne. Bruce and Blaine both suspect that Carmine Falcone ordered the attack to happen since he and Thorne are rivals as well as the shooter using the same weapon that the Falcone Crime Family has frequently used in their assassinations. Bruce and Alfred then work together to stop an arms shipment that Warren White is delivering for Falcone by ship. White manages to escape and reports to Falcone at the docks. Enraged at this, Falcone has his associate Able Crown imprison White in a freezer as punishment for his failure. Lucius and Katrina work together to discover that the shooter is James Edlund, a former clerk and a proponent of gun control who lost his family in a shootout months prior. At the hospital, Blaine is guarding Thorne as he is recovering. Edlund arrives and Lucius dissuades him from killing anyone else, convincing him to surrender, which makes Lucius hailed as hero by the media. Claybourne discovers that Sol ordered the hit on Victor and hands the evidence over to him. When Sol is meeting with Claybourne, Prometheus arrives to kill Sol. Claybourne then becomes disturbed by Prometheus and looks at the blood on his hands which belongs to Sol. #"Muse Of Fire"- Alfred is almost shot by a mysterious assailant who was attempting to assassinate an associate of mob boss Frank Bertinelli. Bruce attempts to infiltrate Frank's business to discover the identity of the attacker. Frank blames Syonide and the Triad gang for the murders of his people. Bruce learns that the attacker is Helena Bertinelli, (Phoebe Tonkin) Frank's daughter, with whom the former had just been on a date. Helena reveals that she is looking for revenge against her father, who she blames for the murder of her fiancé, who according to Frank was gathering evidence against him to give FBI. Helena and Bruce are abducted by Frank's right-hand man, Nick Salvati, in connection to the deaths; she reveals that she was the one gathering evidence and kills Salvati after learning he was the one who killed her fiancé. She also deduces Bruce's identity as the vigilante after witnessing him fight Frank's henchmen. In the end, Helena and Bruce share a kiss. In flashbacks, Gordon learns that Selina was apprehended after skillfully robbing a dress store. Selina reveals that she witnessed who shot the Waynes and Gordon has her taken to Wayne Manor to be safe. Bruce and Selina establish a friendship. #"Feud"- Bruce decides to teach Helena that there is justice outside of revenge after witnessing her try to kill the head of the Triad. Blaine expresses his disapproval, but to no avail. She dresses as a purple vigilante and the duo has another man from the list arrested. Helena starts to buy into the idea, but leaves him after finding out that Catherine was his former girlfriend and believing that they are still together. Helena goes after the Triad, killing their leader. As a result, Syonide and her men go after Frank, believing him to be responsible, but Bruce gets there in time to stop them. Bruce also stops Helena from killing Frank, who is arrested; and she threatens to reveal his identity if he tries to come after her in the future. Meanwhile, John finally tells Bruce about Victor's action and asks for a job at the club that Bruce is attempting to build, which is accepted. Using Katrina Armstrong's help, Lucius learns more about the secret organization that Thomas Wayne was a part of, finding a notebook containing the list. In flashbacks, assassins led by Copper Head (Jessica Lucas) infiltrate Wayne Manor, however, Bruce and Selina escape into the city. Alfred seeks Gordon and Bullock's help to find the pair. Dent suspects that Lovecraft hired the assassins to cover his tracks. However, Gordon learns Lovecraft is also being targeted to hide what he knows; the assassins kill Lovecraft. Selina determines the assassins are after her, and she and Bruce encounter Ivy Pepper, Mario's daughter. The assassins find Selina and Bruce, but she escapes while Bullock and Alfred, who convinces Mooney to help, arrive and rescue Bruce. Selina later kisses Bruce and returns to living on the streets. #'"Power Outage"-'Bruce targets millionaire Arthur Claybourne, who runs an electric generating company in the Narrows. Claybourne was having his company drain electricity from the Narrows they operated in order to make more profit. As the vigilante, Bruce forces Claybourne to turn the company's daily wattage logs over to the police within six hours. Claybourne acts quickly and arrives to the plant, arranging for an employee to put all of the records on to a hard drive. The man delivers the hard drive to Claybourne, only to be shot in the head. He flees, but is stopped in his path by Bruce. Bruce attempts to kill Claybourne only for him to be attacked by Claybourne's bodyguard, a former Israeli military, or Tzahal. Bruce subdues the guard and Claybourne activates explosives in the plant. Bruce then decides to assassinate Claybourne believing that the evidence against him was destroyed. With help from Katrina, Bruce tracks Claybourne to his hideout on 1852 West Maple, on the 30th floor, kills a group of his bodyguards, and corners Claybourne. Claybourne begins to argue that what he was doing was a necessary evil in order to make Gotham great again, however, Bruce argues back that he drained electricity in the Narrows only for Claybourne to laugh and explain how he believes the people in that neighborhood to be a blight since that was where John lots his mother and Bruce lost his parents. Bruce then explains that the Narrows was where he was born. When Claybourne ask what he means by that, Bruce kills him and leaves. Elsewhere, Falcone sends his associate Able Crown to meet with Buzz Bronski for a peace arrangement. High tensions result. Able goes for a cigarette and is assumed to be reaching for a weapon. A firefight breaks out, leaving Able and many other crime bosses dead. Gordon later tells Yin and his officers to standby since now there is a mob war between Rupert Thorne and Carmine Falcone because of what happened as Thorne is attacking Falcone's men. In flashbacks, Cobblepot allies himself with Irish hitmen in hopes of killing Maroni, who visits the club and reveals to the former's mother that her son is a psychopathic killer. #'"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'The mob war between Thorne and Falcone escalates. Cobblepot attempts to kill Falcone himself and take his place, but Bruce intervenes without dressing as the Dark Knight. As Thorne's men approach, Bruce and Alfred bring Falcone, Cobblepot, and a thug to a safe house, but Warren White's new gang, including Syonide, take them captive. Thorne arrives, accompanied by Blaine, but Cobblepot manipulates him and White into a dispute over mob leadership. White injures Thorne by shooting him in the head when Thorne insults his appearance while Blaine blows his cover with Thorne by rescuing Bruce, Alfred, Cobblepot, and Falcone. Bruce, Alfred, Blaine, and Falcone escape during the chaos that occurs. Cobblepot fights and throws White off the roof into the water, calling himself Gotham's new crime lord. Falcone decides to retire feeling that Gotham needs a lawman now and not a criminal like him. Falcone leaves after urging Bruce to continue fighting crime due to being aware he is the vigilante. Thorne is later getting an illegal medical operation from his brother Matthew Thorne, who lost his medical license years ago for not reporting Rupert's henchman getting shot wit a bullet. Thorne has kept Matthew around since then with the promise to have his license reinstated, and nicknamed his brother as the Crime Doctor. Lucius gets abducted when leaving Thorne Industries for a business trip in Australia. In flashbacks. Oswald manages to convince a bar owner to do business by killing his daughter's boyfriend, but his real intention is to kill Maroni in the bar since he told his mother the truth about him. Cobblepot then succeeds in killing Maroni and takes over his criminal empire. #'"Warming Up A Frozen Heart"-'Victor Fries, a criminal known as Mr. Freeze, learns that a woman named Nora Fields is in a medical wing at Thorne Industries after killing a detective named Charlie Fields when he and Ellen Yin are investigating a kidnapping. Fries builds an armoured suit. Fries arrives at the company and, manages to escape with Nora. Gordon deduces that Victor will return to his home laboratory that he formerly lived in and has the police surround the building. Fries is then subdued by the GCPD. Thorne becomes suspicious of Blaine of why he betrayed him and begins to obsessively do research on him, not discovering his background and true identity. Blaine decides to stay at Wayne Manor for his own protection and gets his mother to leave Gotham in case Thorne comes after her. He even breaks up with Catherine to protect her which makes Catherine seek comfort in John. Bruce threatens to take back his company from Thorne, however, Thorne refuses to take Bruce's threat seriously. Believing that Thorne would never be convicted by the legal system, Bruce decides to kill him as the vigilante. Katrina reveals to Bruce that Lucius is missing. In flashbacks, Bruce, Lucius, and Alfred search through the secret files on Thomas's computer with the goal of finding a clue to his and Martha's murder. Bruce and Alfred track a lead from Thomas's computer and find Karen Jennings, a former Blackgate inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Wayne Enterprises facility, by the Philosopher. She offers to identify the Philosopher, but Fries is sent to kill her. Following Jennings' death, Lucius does further research and discovers that Strange is the Philosopher. #'"Odyssey"-'Bruce is critically shot by Thorne and escapes. He exposes his secret to Katrina, and asks her to take him to his hideout. With Alfred's help, the bullet is removed and Bruce is stabilized. Katrina refuses to join Bruce's fight, but decides to help them find Lucius. Bruce convinces Blaine to stop investigating Thorne until they can come up with a plan to deal with him. In flashbacks, Bruce tries to convince Gordon to see his point of view. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock find the Pike brothers dead. As it turned out, Bridgit Pike is responsible for killing her brothers and now calls herself Firebug, being dedicated to killing criminals. After Bridgit fatally burns an officer to death and dismisses it as collateral damage, Selina tells Gordon where to find her. However, Bridgit is incapacitated in a struggle with the GCPD, publicly announced to be dead which upsets Selina and makes her blame Gordon for this. Gordon begins to suspect Bruce might be on to something when he learns from Bullock that Bridgit's body has been moved somewhere. Bridgit is revealed to be alive with her suit had melted onto her, rendering her fireproof. She is taken to Indian Hill, an underground division of Wayne Enterprises in Arkham Asylum where illicit experiments are performed by Hugo Strange. #"Deliverance"- Another vigilante appears in Gotham City and kidnaps one of Bruce's targets, a slumlord who had charges dropped against him because he was able to pay off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, who is identified as Joseph Nash , kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several prosecutors the same way before going after Todd. Blaine finds out that Nash is using an abandoned subway car, and Bruce is able to catch the car and kill Nash. Bruce realizes the secret organization's plans involve The Narrows, a neighborhood filled with crime. Catherine proves to Gordon that Selina is not alive. It is revealed that Gordon knew of Selina's plan to escape with Bruce. Victor contacts the Triad to find the traitors. Regina turns over her co-conspirator, Frank Chen, to Victor, who kills Chen as Prometheus, believing her to be innocent. In flashbacks, Gordon questions Strange about his activities, which makes Strange send a revived and brainwashed man named Theo Galavan (Richard Armitage), now under the name Azrael, to take out Gordon. Nygma overhears Strange and Peabody complaining about Gordon's interference, offering help in defeating Gordon, but Strange refuses. Gordon has Bullock placed into GCPD protection. Azrael arrives, killing a few officers and making an unsuccessful attempt on Gordon's life. Bullock and Gordon flee to the roof, where Bullock fights Azrael with a pipe, breaks his supposedly legendary sword, and rips off his mask, revealing Azrael's identity to the public. In the end, Bullock is sent to the hospital and Gordon heads home, watched by Azrael from a distance. Nygma uses some inmates under his influence to infiltrate Strange's secret ward. #"Unfinished Trade"- When a girl dies after using a new form of Venom, Bruce sets out to interrogate Bane and determines the latter has lost his mind from the Venom overdose When news reports state that Bane escaped the asylum, Bruce suspects that Bane was faking his mental illness. Meanwhile, Gordon finds loose connections between John and Venom, and attempts to uncover the truth, which almost leads him to discovering Bruce's hideout. Bruce realizes that Bane's psychiatrist is behind the re-emergence of Venom. Bruce as The Dark Knight kills the doctor, and opts not to kill Bane, who has truly lost his mind and was the scapegoat of the doctor's actions. John quits the club after realizing that Bruce suspected him with the drug dealing. Victor gives him a job. Bruce decides to help Blaine find Lawton, who killed Blaine's brother. Together with Bullock and a crew of police officers, Gordon arrives at Arkham with a warrant to inspect Strange's office. Strange is one step ahead, having shredded all of his documents. Nygma, in the meantime, is disturbed by what he saw at Indian Hill and determines to escape. A man named Nathaniel Barnes (Michael Chiklis) becomes the acting captain due to Bullock being in a coma. Azrael tries to kill Gordon again only for Gordon to shoot him. However, Cobblepot comes to Gordon's rescue with his associate Butch, who kill Azrael with a RPG. #'"House Invasion"- Catherine represents the Morrison family who are suing a corrupt businessman, Richard Daniel, who puts a hit on the family, and the couple's young child is the sole survivor. Catherine takes the boy into her custody and is saved by the vigilante from the hitman's attempt. John suggests that Catherine and the boy go to Bruce's for protection. An operation headed up by the D.E.O, a government organization, is set to capture Lawton, but Bruce chooses the Morrison family's case. As a result, Lawton escapes and Blaine decides to leave Bruce, who forces Daniel to confess to his crimes, leading to the latter's arrest. After killing the latter, the hit-man, calling himself Mr. Blank, comes to Wayne Manor to assassinate all remaining witnesses, but Bruce manages to kill him. John decides to leave Catherine, believing that he could never compete with Bruce should she discover that he is the vigilante. Elsewhere, Jason Todd starts searching for the vigilante; despite Gordon wanting him to stop. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock inform Bruce that there is not enough evidence against Hugo Strange for his crimes. Because of this, Gordon visits Selina at her loft and convinces her to sneak into Arkham. Selina agrees only to rescue her friend Bridgit. She meets with Nygma who is trying to break out. Nygma then gets captured by the prison guards. Selina finds Bridgit only for her to brainwashed believing to be Firebug. #"Project Avalon"-'Bruce tracks down Humprey Dumpler, an accountant of the secret organization and steals his laptop. While decrypting it, Katrina uncovers a link to Lucius—a money transfer was made to Ricardo Diaz (Kirk Avecedo), an underground casino owner who was hired to kidnap Lucius. The pair infiltrate the casino in Star City; and Diaz claims that Lucius was killed. When returning to Gotham, Bruce informs everyone at Wayne Enterprises about this. Regina Zellerbach, the chairwoman at Thorne Industries, confronts Thorne about this, who proves to her that Lucius is still alive. Bruce, listening in, discovers Thorne is involved with Project Avalon and his father started it before shutting the project down believing it to be dangerous. Bruce uses Katrina to track Lucius' location. As the vigilante, Bruce frees Lucius. Meanwhile, Catherine asks John for the truth about why he left, and John states that Bruce still loves her, a claim he confirms. Bruce later asks Blaine to help him stop the Project Avalon. In a flashback, Seeing Firebug's defeat improbable, Selina convinces her to accept her as a "servant". Gordon learns of her capture. As Strange's unknown female employer pushes him for results, his project continues; and he successfully resurrects a woman named Fish Mooney, who is revealed to have been killed by Cobblepot after taking over Maroni's crime family. Mooney becomes the first subject to retain full mental function. #'"Darkness On The Edge of Town"-''' Victor kills the scientists who worked on the device. Blaine dresses as the vigilante and kidnaps Bruce and Regina in an attempt to uncover the truth. The plan works and Bruce's team breaks into Victor's for information. Gordon finally approves of Catherine's feelings for Bruce , who realizes that he could cease being the vigilante if he stops the Avalon. Thus, Bruce gets involved with her again, which is seen by John. Victor has the device moved. The vigilante attempts to kill him, who reveals that he is the other vigilante; the two fight until Victor gets the upper hand, discovering Bruce's secret.Victor publicly goes missing while John gets investigated by Blaine's boss Deputy Director Ralph Bundy. John confronts Thorne's son Eric Thorne, who ends up killing him. Meanwhile, Lucius files for divorce, revealing to know Regina's involvement in his kidnapping. Jason reveals to Stephanie that he wants to find the vigilante so that the latter can train the former, pushing her away from himself. In flashbacks, Bruce believes that there is a secret room in Arkham where Strange is experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Bruce, Gordon, and Fox visit Arkham to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Fish learns that she can control the mind of the person she touches. Bruce and Fox are put in a chamber and interrogated by Nygma on Strange's behalf while Gordon is taken into another room with Strange and introduced to Basil, a patient whose skin stretches more than humanly possible. As Barnes leads a Strike Force team to Arkham, Strange places Gordon in a machine and replicates his visage onto Basil's face. #'''"Excalibur"-'''The search for the blue crystal sparks a war between Victor Marlowe and Rupert Thorne and the people Gotham fall right into the middle of the war. Learning of the information from Regina, Bruce tries to find the crystal before all hell breaks loose. During the war, Thorne kills John to avenge his son while Bruce is captured by Victor, however, he manages to escape. With the information given to him by Blaine, Bundy arrests all the Thorne Industries executives involved in Rupert Thorne's criminal activities, such as Regina, Charles Palatine, and William Earle. Victor learns of what happened to John and decides to revive Project Avalon to finally get his revenge on Thorne. Alfred, with help from Lucius, disables the device for the project. To protect himself from Thorne, Alfred throws the blue crystal to him. Thorne catches it, but suddenly disappears. Bruce, Blaine, and Katrina go after Victor. Katrina hesitates killing Victor at the last minute when pointing a gun at him in order to avenge her boyfriend Michael. However, Bruce mortally wounds Victor with one of his arrows. In the aftermath, Blaine is assigned by Bundy and the FBI to go to Oregon to track down a serial killer, however, Blaine promises to keep in touch with Bruce, Alfred, and Katrina. Bruce and Catherine are broken by John's death which is why Bruce decides to leave Gotham. In flashbacks, disguised as Gordon, Basil pulls the GCPD off of Arkham; however, GCPD forensics scientist Lee Thompkins later exposes Basil as an impostor. Strange prepares to detonate a bomb beneath Arkham and tells Peabody to transfer the patients to another facility. Mooney gains control of Peabody, but Strange starts the bomb's countdown anyway. With Nygma's help, Gordon and Lucius stop the bomb. Mooney escapes in a bus with the other enhanced inmates, and encounters a shocked Penguin on the street; she knocks him out, prompting Butch and his gang to flee. Bruce tells Alfred of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the inmates upon Gotham; among them is a boy identical to Bruce. Category:CBS Category:Live-Action Category:TV Series Category:Batman Category:Seasons Category:NightSlayer2 Category:Bat24 Category:Gotham Knight